Drunken love
by cookie monster gurl
Summary: Accelerator finds a drunken WORST. As he tries to get her home, things seemed to get worst and worst. But what else will he discover? Will he realize his possible feelings for her? How will WORST react to all this?AcceleratorxWORST,Slight AU. R&R


A/n:Okay, look. Before you go 'What the hell is this?', this was something I had a dream about(please don't ask). I really do love AcceleratorxWORST, but I never thought of having a dream about them like this(okay maybe.) But whatever, I couldn't remember everything, and my dream ended too short. So, I went back and put in some details. Now, please forgive me if the characters are a bit OOC. But come on, this was a dream or mine, and I tried. But nonetheless, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Cover:WORST is pinning Touma down in the middle of a sidewalk. She has a seductive look on her face, while licking her lips. Her face is bright red, and she's sitting on Touma's waist. WORST is wearing navy blue shorts, and a black strapless top. On the front of her top says 'Sexy Devil' in hot pink. WORST also has black leather boots, with belts holding them in their place. She was wearing pink and black bracelets on her left wrist, and one pitch black on her right arm. The black bracelet was close to touching her shoulder. Touma has a blue sweater with a hood. The inside of the hood was white. He had tan pants with white and red tennis shoes. Touma has an uneasy expression, and was sweating. He also a red blush spread across his face. Accelerator coming towards the two with a pure bitter, angry(jealous) expression. He had gray shirt with an unzipped black jacket on top. Accelerator had dark blue jeans on with a black leather belt. Accelerator had black combat boots on, and was tossing his cane to the side.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, WORST!" Accelerator was struggling to catch up. Even from afar, he could tell the girl was wobbling. He had spent a good hour trying to locate her, but by the time he found her, he saw her exiting a abandon alley. "Misaka WORST, stop right there!" He scolded as he finally caught up to her.<p>

"W-wadda'ya want? Can't ye cea that Imma going ho-me." She reeked of alachol, her face was bright red.

"WORST, did you drink something?" He held her shoulders so he could look at her straight in the eye.

"Yeah! Da nice man gamme diz pwetty dwink. It was so pink that I thought it wuz painted~!" She happily replied. Accelerator sighed, she was really drunk. He needed to get her home fast.

"Come on, let's go home." He grabbed her hand and began to walk home. WORST was somewhat keeping up. Accelerator turned back to look at her. "I leave alone you for one minute, and this happens. Who gave you the drink, WORST? Can you remember?" He wasn't even sure if she could understand him, much less respond back. Just then, a group of skill-out members ran by them. Among them were Hamazura Shiage and the rest of ITEM.

"Zat one! Z-Zat guy gamme me da dwinka!" She happily replied. She pointed her free hand at the group, and waved it around like crazy.

"Which one? !" He angrily asked, he almost clicked on his collar, but remembered he needed to get WORST home. But he couldn't shake off the revenge feeling, since someone had harmed someone of his 'family'. They would not get away with it.

"WORST, sit here. Don't move, or I'll break your arm again." He made sure WORST sat down on a bench.

"Aye-aye, captain~! Ow, my head wurtz." WORST grabbed her head. Accelerator took this as a moment to go and made his way towards the troublesome group.

"Oi!" he called, but they just kept running. Feeling impatient, Accelerator clicked on his collar and used his vector manipulation. He shifted the earth's surface towards the group, causing them to fall.

"Ah! Accelerator? !" Hamazura Shiage wasn't so happy see the #1, especially with that angry look on his face.

"Alright, which one of you shitheads gave WORST a drink?" He angrily stomped his way in front of the group.

"Oh, goodie, it's the #1, Accelerator." Mugino mocked, finally noticing his presence.

"Shut it, bitch." He spat back.

"Oh, no, you just had to call her that." Shiage face-palmed.

"Oh? At least I'm not some shitty lolicon." Mugino got back up to her feets and stood directly in front of the red-eyed albino.

"That again? ! Where do you people come up with that shit? ! But, whatever, did you or one of your shitty friends gave WORST some drink? !" He nearly grabbed Mugino by the collar.

"I have_ no _idea what you're talking about." She smugly remarked.

"Why, you... so it was you!" This time, he actually grabbed her by the collar.

"Hey! Leave Mugino alone, you super jerk!" Saiai threatened.

"Stay out of this! Or was it you who gave WORST the drink? !" He turned his attention towards the level 4 esper.

"Nope."

"Then who was it? !" He let go of Mugino, and faced the rest of the gang members. But then his curiosity got the better of him. "By the way, what the hell are you guys even running from?"

"Uh, well..." Hamazura Shiage started stammering.

Being fed up with all this needless talk, Mugino finally snapped. "If you don't leave us alone, I'll fucking kill you."

"Oh, shit." One Skill-out member said.

"Now you've done it." Hattori Hanzou groanly stated.

"We're dead." Shiage said as he mentally started writing his will.

"Oh, really? While I don't care about the rankings, one thing is certain: I'm stronger than you, not even Kakine or the 'Railgun' could defeat me. Let's not forget that they are ranked higher than you, and you're not as strong as you once were since _**he**_," He pointed towards Shiage. "defeated you _twice_."

Mugino scoffed back. "Hey, don't place yourself higher than me. You, too, have lost to the same level 0 guy as well, _twice_. And as far as power being toned down, you, yourself is in that exact position as well." She sadistically mocked him.

"Well, it looks like we finally have something in common, besides the fact that we've killed people." He glared back at her.

"Oh, isn't _that _the level 0 who took you down?" She pointed behind him.

"You honestly think I'm that retarded to fall for that?" He felt insulted.

"No, #1, he's really right there! And I hope you really don't feel anything for WORST, because-" Shiage tried warning.

"'Because' what? !" Accelerator was getting sick of the endless circle of talking.

Shiage pointed along with Mugino towards where WORST was. Accelerator decided to finally look. And, boy, was he pissed. The level 0 was hugging WORST and rubbing her back. The drunken girl appeared to have passed out, as her arms hung from the side.

"**You**!" He hobbled back towards Touma and WORST as fast as he could.

"Wait, it's not what it looks like! She was throwing up, and since she was alone I-" Touma never got to finish his sentence.

"She's not alone! She's with **me**!" Accelerator bitterly yelled.

Touma then set WORST down, who was asleep. "I didn't know you two were dating. Well... it's about time you told her how you felt. In that case, I trust her to you. Take good care of her." Touma began to walk away.

"Oi! We're not finished yet! And we're not dating! Come back here!" Accelerator was about to chase after him, when a hand grabbed his shirt. He looked down and saw it was WORST.

"Uh...don't weave me now, Tou-san." WORST mumbled in her sleep.

"Looks like you can deal with later me, she needs you. Bye." Touma took that as a chance to walk away.

"This isn't over yet!" Accelerator yelled back.

"Yep! Looking foward to our rematch!" Touma, without looking back, pumped his right hand fist in the air.

"Tch! This time, I'll kick his ass for sure." Accelerator turned back to WORST. He was in disblief. WORST, for once in her life, had an innocent look on her face. She looked like some helpless child. He was about to caress her face, when he saw Shiage and Mugino's groups take off.

"Oi! Get your asses back here, you damn cowards!" Accelerator started chasing them.

"Good luck to you and WORST!" Hamazura Shiage congratulated him.

"I'm super happy you two finally hooked up!" Saiai gave a thumbs-up.

"Make sure you use protection!" Mugino winked at him, while tossing a small plastic wrapper at him. He caught it, and as expected, it was a freaking condom.

"Tch! Fucking horny bitch." Just when Accelerator was about to throw it away, WORST woke up. She sluggishly placed her hands behind her back to hold herself up.

"Watch'ya doing, Tou-san? Wutz behind yer back?" WORST tried to look, but Accelerator quickly stuffed it in his back pocket.

"Nothing."

"Is that a condom?" WORST slothful asked.

"No," He lied. "How are you feeling? Can you even stand up?" He sat next to her.

"Wadda'ya take Misaka for? ! Some whore on the streets? ! I don't need yer help!" WORST got up, but lost her balance. Accelerator quickly grabbed her arm before she could hit the dirty floor. "So...hot. Can't even walk homa." WORST felt like sulking.

"What a pain. Come on, you should have enough strength to wa-"

"Carry meh~!" WORST happily screamed.

"Ah? You just told me to don't help." He felt like WORST switched personas.

"I dida? Oh, well, zhat wuz before! Diz ish nowe." WORST then jumped on Accelerator. He wrapped her legs around his waist. She embarced his neck with her arms as well. Due to her weight, he fell back onto the bench.

"WORST, get off! You're fucking heavy!" He was having a hard time trying to breathe. Also, having spent a lot of time with the seductive level 4 clone, she had 'awakened' some his male hormones. Her large breasts were pressed tightly against his chest, almost to his neck. All in all, he felt completely uncomfortable.

"If ya wan' me to go homa, carry me, tou-san~!" She blew hot air in his ear.

"WORST, seriously, get off!" Accelerator felt the rush of blood going through his body.

"Well, I never thought I would see the great Accelerator doing such a lewd act, here –nyah~" Tsuchimikado seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Oh, hell no... not you!" Accelerator would face-palm if he could, but he was busy trying to get a certain drunk clone off him. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, I was just walking around and saw you here. Never thought I'd ever see you let someone else dominate you, hahaha." The blond lighty chuckled.

"Why, you..." Accelerator finally got WORST to unwrap her legs from his waist. He sat up; WORST was now sitting on his lap. He mentally begged that she would not dare to give him a lap dance.

"You disgust me." Tsuchimikado's tone turned serious. He grabbed Accelerator by the collar of his shirt (with WORST still holding onto him), and began to rage at him. "You're supposed to be enjoying this! Let your inner manhood take control of you –nyah~! Stop denying it, and be a man for once, dammit!" He yelled at the #1 level 5.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Let go of me, have you been smoking something? And what's that suppose to mean? What exactly am I denying?" Accelerator pushed his former 'team mate' away from him.

"Wow, you are blind. You better wake up and get your head out of logic for a bit. Just learn to live life, and go with it. Although now it may seem like the stupidest thing ever, but, you cannot deny you feel something for her." He pointed towards WORST. Accelerator's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"You really are high... go get yourself sober before talking to me agan. And I do not feel anything for he-AH!" He was cut off by something moist sliding around his neck.

It was WORST. She was freaking _**licking **__his neck_. Heck, this girl was out of control now.

"I see, so you do enjoy it –nyah~! Maybe tonight you'll start to see what you got in front of you." Tsuchimikado started his way towards his home.

"Oi, just what do you mean by that?" Accelerator spoke clearly, it seemed WORST had finally stopped.

"Dude, how many times has Last Order been in danger for to realize you really care about her? The same thing is going to happen to WORST if you keep up like this." Tsuchimikado disappeared into the shadows. Accelerator saw how WORST fell asleep on him again. She had that innocent look on her face again, then it switched to uneasy. It looked as if she was having a nightmare.

Accelerator was left in deep thought. He started going through all the memories of her. Through the good times, and the bad, WORST was the second person who didn't leave him. She had all the reasons to kill him, and yet...she never fully did it. There were times when WORST snapped, and even when Accelerator held back, she never brought herself to do it.

"Oh, it's you." Awaki Musujime had been watching the whole thing from behind an alley.

"Not you too... who else I am going to see?" He really hoped not to run into the last former member of GROUP.

"I didn't think you'd settle with a girl like her." She playfully teased.

"I just had enough shit today, so why you just-" He never got to finish his insult, as WORST woke up again.

"Who are you talking to?" WORST then turned her head to face the other woman. "Who the hell is this chick?" She got up from Accelerator's lap. "Is this you're ex-girlfriend or something?" Her ability to speak clearly was back.

"I'm not his-" Awaki saw this as a moment to pay Accelerator back from everything he'd done to her. With that thought in mind, she smiled smugly as she lied quite naturally to the brunette. "Yes, as a matter of fact, he called me over here to talk about us picking up where we left off."

"WHAT? !" WORST exclaimed back, she then turned back to her partner. "Fucking man-whore, you really think you'd get anywhere with her? !"

"I know, the nerve of him. But, he actually thought he could get back together with me." Awaki shurgged as if she was the victum.

"Wait, we never even dated!" He tried defending himself.

"We were so close, that we even once called each other husband and wife." She bragged.

"Listen here, bitch, Misaka has had more damn time with him! Besides, Misaka has a hotter body than you!" WORST got a good 10 inches of Awaki's face.

"Oh, you never seem to show them off like I do." Awaki had mixed emotions. She felt insulted, and provoked.

"Bitch, you really think he'd take you back when he's got Misaka? !" WORST was really about to snap, and Accelerator could feel it.

"Would you two just st-" Before he could even finish, both girls gave him a yandere look, before they yelled.

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!"

"Alright, you think you're hot stuff, huh?" Awaki pulled Accelerator towards herself. "I'll be out of here before you know it. I'm a teleporter and I'm basically a level 5." She held onto his arm like a real clingy girlfriend.

"Get the fuck off me, you bitc-" Accelerator was cut off by a low chuckling.

"Hehehe...hehehe..." WORST had lost it.

'Oh, shit, I knew it.' Accelerator began to prepare himself for what's to come.

"Ahahaha, you honestly think that matters? That's something we have in common then. Misaka is a level 4, but unlike you...Misaka was programmed to be just like the #4 level 5's persona, and have a weaker version of the original Misaka. In short, I am two level 5s in one. In other words, you're dead." WORST sadistically smiled, before letting a large amount of electricity surround her. "Get away from him!" She blasted Awaki into a brick wall, then hugged Accelerator's arm. "Misaka has been through hell, and he's the only one who was able to pull Misaka out of there! He's shown Misaka how to smile, to feel happy, to feel safe, and to be worried about someone else. Misaka's not going to let you take him away from her!" Misaka screamed while blasting another amount of electricity. Awaki was thrown into another wall, she then passed out. Accelerator was dumbfounded with her confession. Something felt wrong within him.

Or was it that something felt too right to be true?

He was staring at Awaki, who was out cold, until WORST called his attetion in some way that made things feel even weirder for him. "Misaka will protect you, Tou-san. You don't have to be alone, not when it comes to protecting. You've never had someone protect you before, but Misaka can do it. Misaka won't let anyone hurt you anymore. If they do, Misaka will avenge you...it's a promise." WORST couldn't support her own weight, but Accelerator caught her; he could not believe all the words coming of her mouth. While it felt very out of character, he could not deny he felt safe.

He had that warm feeling that he felt whenever he was with Last Order.

For some reason, a few minutes after that, WORST passed out again. Maybe she pushed herself too much. While he was carrying her home, he was again deep in thought. He could not shake off the words she said to him. It was true he had been the one who had to do all the protecting in the house. But now, since he brought WORST in, things have felt different... they actually went a lot easier. Protecting the family became smoother. WORST began to help out on missions with him. He was truly _not_ alone anymore. Last Order gave him love, WORST gave him protection. Then the words of what everyone's been saying echoed through his mind.

He actually did feel something else for her, didn't he?

~o0o~

He finally got home, and for some unknown reason, everyone was gone. He set WORST down in her bed and tucked her in. Before he left, he heard her grumble in her sleep.

"Tou-san..." She grabbed onto his shirt again.

"What is it?" He bent down to her level.

"Misaka's sorry for causing all the trouble she did. Misaka's true feelings are that she's grateful for you saving her."

"It's nothing, you brat." He rubbed her back.

"No... you saving Misaka... was the best thing that's ever happen to her. You...are...Misaka's heart." She fell asleep. Accelerator, since no one was around, showed his true emotions. He honestly could not believe WORST said that. The alcohol was like a truth serum. He stood there what seemed like forever, before he bend down. He was getting closer to her lips, but he snapped out of it. 'What the fuck am I doing?' Mentally slapping himself, before changing his direction. He then kissed her forehead. Accelerator used his cane to get up and leave. The once known 'monster', looked back at WORST once more before shutting the door. "Tch, why am I taking this so seriously? It's not like I feel that way for her." He denied, then the statments of what his 'friends' were hinting at came flooding back into his mind.

He laid down on the couch, and stared at the ceiling. 'How _do_ I feel about her?', he subconsciously pulled the forgotten condom out of his pocket. 'Would I really do _that_ with her?' He twirled the piece of plastic around his fingers. Eventually, he fell alseep as WORST's words stayed in his mind.

~o0o~

Accelerator woke up, and for some unknown reason, he was still left alone with WORST. WORST had exited the shower, she had a tank top, and shorts on, along with a towel around her neck. When they made eye contact, Accelerator nearly smiled, but WORST glared at him.

"What?" Accelerator knew WORST was drunk last night, but he had some hope that she would be different.

"Don't pretend like you don't know! You were planning to rape Misaka last night while she was helpless, weren't you!"

Accelerator looked at her as if she just broke out the mental hospital. "What the hell are you talking about? !"

"I saw that condom in your hands." WORST pointed towards his waist. He must've left it there when he fell asleep.

"Fuck." Accelerator face-palmed. "That Mugino bitch gave it to me, and I was going to throw it away, but I had to get you home first."

"Hmm, umm... " the clone didn't look convinced, but let it slide. Then, she shyly asked, hiding her eyes from him. "did Misaka say anything last night?"

"Maybe... do you want me to go into it?" Accelerator sat up, and faced his flustered partner.

"Perhaps." WORST leaned on the wall across Accelerator, giving him a good 15 feet.

"Why are you standing so far away? You afraid of what I might say?" He slightly teased.

"No, why would I be?" WORST nearly shouted with embarassment.

"Very well, then."

He went on to tell her everything. From when he found her drunk and laughing around like an idiot, to when she fell asleep. Once he was done, WORST was blushing like crazy and her eyes wide.

"M-Misaka...really said all that?" She, too, was in disblief she said any of that. He could tell by her expression that he was not supposed to hear any of that.

"Yep. Tell me, WORST," He got up, and slowly made his way towards her. "why are you so nervous around me now?"

"Misaka's not!" She did not dare to look at him in the eye.

"Why are you having a hard time talking to me?" He was about halfway to her, and though he knew he was probably walking on thin ice, he pressed on.

"W-What are you talking about? Misaka doesn't care about any of that! Hell, Misaka doesn't care about you." She tried defending herself, but he caught her bluff.

"Bullshit, what you said last night were your true feelings. If they weren't, you wouldn't be trying so hard to cover it up." He was finally in front of her.

"You're an evil bastard, confronting a girl on her feelings like this." She was blushing like crazy, and tried to move, but Accelerator put one arm on her left side.

"Yes I am, and you're a sadistic brat." He was done living a life of lies; he wanted to find out how he truly felt about WORST. "Then I must ask... is that how you truly feel?" He clicked his coker then pressed a hand to her forehead.

"No!" WORST angrily faced him.

"You're lying. I can tell, and my powers never lie to me." He stated indifferently.

"What are you doing?" WORST felt everything turned upside down. Since when was _she _the shy type?

"Giving you what you want." He was leaning in, but before he could even claim her lips, WORST covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She shut the door before she began vomiting. "WORST? How much did you drink?" He walked towards the bathroom.

"Does it really matter? Misaka is feeling like shit right now!" he heard her vomit again. "By the way, I remember who gave me the drink." Accelerator had just been about to get her some medicine, when she said that.

"Who?" He tried to hide his deadly tone, but he was gripping his cane like a madman.

~o0o~

"You think they really forgot?" Hamazura Shiage was talking to his ITEM friends.

"Yeah, I think so. Why are you so super worried about it?" Saiai asked.

"Because he's going to fucking kill me if he ever finds out."

"Well you did give it to her." Mugino remarked.

"You jerks dared me to!" Shiage scolded at them.

"It's okay, I'm sure he's forgotten all about it right now-" Just as Mugino finished her statment, a loud crash rang out. They turned to find a pure-enraged level 5 albino.

"You bastard, I'm going to fucking kill you!" Shiage had already ran away, Accelerator gave the girls a deadly look.

"Let me guess, he ruined your chances with WORST?" Mugino indifferently asked.

"You could say that, but I'm going to beat to a bloody pulp him for getting WORST drunk in the first place." He began to walk towards the path where the level 0 had run off to.

"Hey, aren't you going to thank him for super setting you up with WORST?" Saiai asked, a bit pissed.

"Oh, that will be his reward: he will live." Accelerator calmy said.

~o0o~

"That jerk, what the hell was he thinking?" WORST was sitting in the bath tub, while thinking of what had happened the day before. "Still, Misaka never thought she get anywhere this close to him." she then ran a finger around her lips. "Why do I feel like he's already kissed Misaka?" deep in thought, the clone wondered where this left them.

Or, what life had in store for the two of them.

~o0o~

"How the hell did I get wrapped up in this? !" Touma asked to no one in particular as he desperately ran along side with Shiage for dear life. Needless to say both level 0s were trying to get away from the enraged level 5.

"You said you were looking forward to our rematch, and since I have some unfinished business with that bastard, why not kill two birds with one stone? ! You both have taken down level 5s before, so show me what you got!" Accelerator kept chasing after them.

"This is the second time a level 5 said those exact words when they were going to kill me!" Shiage cursed his luck.

"**Fukou-da**!" Touma screamed.

* * *

><p>AN:Okay, I hope that wasn't too bad. I know WORST seemed very OOC, but come on...she was drunk. And I'm pretty sure the shy trait came from Misaka Mikoto. It is her DNA after all. If Accelerator seemed a bit OOC, sorry, that was how I remembered it in my dream. Thank you for bearing with me. I would also like to thank my editor, Dennou Writer. I seriously can't thank you enough. Please review~.


End file.
